


The Anniversary

by Dardrea



Series: Fluffy Hiatus Sunday Ficlets [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiatus Sunday Fluff 2014 - 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dardrea/pseuds/Dardrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiatus Sunday Fluff Week 4; Belle and Gold's Anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

He shifted a little as he heard someone coming up behind him on the sidewalk while he was unlocking the front door to his shop. When something sharp poked him firmly in the back he turned in irritation to have words with whoever was so bold or so careless.

He was met with a giggle and his wife’s sparkling blue eyes—glowing at him from over a white scarf with a dagger imprint, that she’d pulled over her mouth and tucked behind her head.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a laugh and a smile. He could hardly look at her without smiling. Possibly in part because she hardly seemed able to look at him without smiling, which was both unusual and…gratifying.

“I’m kidnapping you,” she said cheerfully, her voice only slightly muffled by the scarf over her mouth.

He rolled his eyes but he felt his lips twitching. “What _have_ you been reading?”

Even though her mouth was hidden he could tell she was pouting. “A fascinating book about bandits in the ‘old west,’ but that’s beside the point. It’s the one-month anniversary of our wedding and I am kidnapping you to go celebrate.” She poked him in the chest with her pointer finger, miming a gun—apparently that’s why she’d poked him in the first place.

He raised both his hands indulgently. “Far be it for me to argue with the lady with the…gun,” he said. “What exactly are my bold kidnapper’s demands?”

The way her eyes squinted told him she was grinning and she leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose, pulling away when he tried to catch her for a real kiss and she held him off with another poke of her finger-gun.

“Head to your car,” she told him. “You’ll find out when we get where we’re going.”

He led the way to the back of his shop where the Cadillac was parked but when he went to get the door for her as he always did she shook her head at him, still brandishing her ‘gun’ and apparently at least moderately devoted to her game, standing patiently on the opposite side of the car and watching him climb in before she followed suit.

He started the caddy and then waited. “Well, madam bandit? Where are we going?”

“Home,” she said firmly, and with a small smirk, he drove.

 ~~~

He thought he had a handle on her plan but when they pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car she gestured for him to follow her into the woods instead of the porch.

He cocked his head. “The woods?” he couldn’t keep from asking dubiously.

She finally tugged the scarf down from over her mouth, revealing her beautiful, white-toothed smile. “Trust me,” she said.

 ~~~

They stepped out of the trees into a clearing on a hill over his cabin. Once he’d realized the direction of their hike he’d assumed she was taking him to the cabin itself—it was slightly more private than their house, further out of town, at least—but she’d surprised him again.

The hill was set for a picnic, with a large yellow blanket laid out over the grass and a pair of red and orange pillows and a large cooler.

“What’s all this?” he asked, surprised. It was clearly more than just an excuse to take some time for a mid-morning make-out session.

She caught his left hand in both of hers and pressed a kiss to his ring finger, just above his wedding ring. “I told you, it’s our one-month anniversary.”

His lips pulled up in an involuntary smile again and he slid his hand over hers so he could rub lightly at her wedding ring and the soft skin that it lay against.

“One year is the traditional anniversary,” he said gently, reaching out with his free hand to brush her face with the back of his fingers.

She leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment, but she didn’t stop smiling.

“I know that,” she said, when she met his gaze again. “But after all we’ve been through…I decided I didn’t want to wait. I don’t want it to take a year for us to celebrate that we found each other again and are finally making our life together.”

It was his turn to shut his eyes, overwhelmed for a moment.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.


End file.
